A Change of Scene
A Change of Scene is the first episode of Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the sixty-fifth episode overall. Plot One morning, James arrives at the newly built container yard, and is dismayed to find that the track he needs for his trucks is full. His driver checks with the container terminal manager, who mentions that due to increased freight traffic, Diesel has been unable to keep up with shunting both the main yard and the container yard on his own. Because of this, James has to shunt the trucks himself, and is then informed that the Fat Controller wants him to return to the sheds when he's done. James finds The Fat Controller waiting at the shed, and she says that she knows the delay is not his fault, however she has asked Patrick to take the express, to avoid further delay. James is upset by this, but Bear offers to swap his evening express run with his goods train, and James happily accepts Bear's offer. Over at the China Clay Quarry, Bill is bringing some workmen out of one of the tunnels when he hears an ominous creaking. He warns them to get out just before the tunnel collapses, and sends Ben to warn the other workmen. Edward brings some health and safety inspectors down from Knapford to investigate. Following a brief chat with the inspectors, the quarry manager tells the twins that the quarry will need to be closed for a few months, to their dismay. Edward departs, worrying about Bill and Ben and what the closure of the quarry will mean for them. Later that night, he and James are waiting to depart with their evening passenger trains. After hearing about James' delay at the container yard, Edward has an idea, which he pitches to the Fat Controller. The next morning, Bill and Ben are playing 'I Spy' to alleviate their boredom, when their manager arrives, accompanied by the Fat Controller. She tells Bill and Ben that she would like them to come and look after the container yard, while the quarry is being inspected. The twins are happy to have something to do, and eagerly depart for the container terminal. Later that afternoon, James arrives and is disappointed to see that the track for his trucks is once again occupied. However, he's surprised when Bill pushes some of the container flats out next to him, and Bill explains that he and Ben are looking after the container yard, and that James just needs to leave his trucks on the arrival track. James is relieved that the container yard is being looked after, but is wary of the twins' antics. Characters * Edward * James * Bill and Ben * Bear * Emily Helen Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Patrick (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Sheffield (cameo) * Peter (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Diesel (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the new Railway Series models for the main cast, along with other engines. * Railway Series references include; Wrong Road. Voice Cast *WildNorWester as Narrator and The SCC Manager *EpicThomasFan713 as Edward *Edward Tear as James *Lady TehPikachu as Bill and Ben *Jinty1798 as Bear *ANB as Emily Helen Hatt Gallery AChangeofSceneTitleCard.png|Title Card SCCManager.png AChangeOfScene.jpg Episode File:Sodor the Modern Years A Change of Scene Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 STMY